They never ask
by 0weallfalldown0
Summary: His colleagues never knew much about Ryan and Ryan liked it that why. But there comes a point in your life you can't hide all your secrets anymore. And that's exactly what happened to Ryan when he got fired. Now he just wished they had ever asked about his life, instead of judge him for his actions without knowing why he did it. Set somewhere in season 6 after episode 5
1. Easy when you know how

**Author's note:** **Welcome to my first FF! I was never really into fanfiction until this summer. So now I thought; why not try to write one myself. My apologies in advance for all the grammar mistakes. When writing this story, I came to the understanding that English is definitely not my first language… and it never will be. Nevertheless I hope you will enjoy this chapter and comments, hints, ideas or other remarks are always highly appreciated!**

 **Summary:** **His colleagues never knew much about Ryan and Ryan liked it that why. But there comes a point in your life you can't hide all your secrets anymore. And that's exactly what happened to Ryan when he got fired. Now he just wished they had ever asked about his life, instead of judge him for his actions without knowing why he did it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami or the characters. I do own Rowan though.**

* * *

Ryan sighed. He had hoped that at least he could work with Alexx, until he was reinstated. But it looked like not even she really bothered to help him with his money problems. Ryan knew it was his own fault that he was fired in the first place, but nobody knew why he started gambling… nobody asked why he started gambling.  
The reason he did start gambling was right in front of him, with a big smile on his face.

'Ryan!' He yelled happily, whilst he hugged Ryan.

'Hey buddy, how was your day?' Ryan asked his mentally handicapped brother. He immediately saw that his brother grimaced. 'What is wrong, Rowan?'

'Someone moved into Jennifer's room today.'

Rowan lived in an institution with other handicapped people. The room next to his, had been Jennifer's. Rowan had had a crush on her since the day he came living in the institution, but two weeks ago, Jennifer had died of complications from pneumonia. Rowan hadn't been the same since that day. Or at least, Ryan hoped that was the only reason his brother wasn't his happy self lately.

'Have you already met your new neighbor?' Ryan asked.

'No, I haven't. And why should I when I will have to move out of here shortly. There is no point in making new friends, is there? At least Jennifer was willing to visit me, when I had a new place to stay.'

Ryan sighed. 'Come sit at the table for a moment Rowan, please.'

Rowan did as he was told and he and Ryan both sat down at the table.

'I know you like it here buddy,' Ryan said. 'So I promise you I will pay your rent in time, this time.'

'DON'T LIE TO ME RYAN! YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME AND THEN YOU GOT YOURSELF FIRED! I'M NOT CRAZY!'

Ryan gazed at his knees. 'I know you're not crazy Rowan,' he said softly, more to his knees than to his brother. 'However I will promise you that I will do everything in my power to let you live here.'

'I know you will Ryan, I'm sorry I got angry.'

'That's all right, buddy.'

Rowan hugged Ryan again. 'As long as we stay together I am all right with everything, Ry.'

'Oh, you know that is a promise I will never break.'

'That's all that really matters,' Rowan said.

'That's all that really matters,' Ryan affirmed whilst he stood up. 'See you tomorrow, all right?'

Rowan nodded. 'All right, bye.'

* * *

 **Apologies for this first chapter, it might be a bit short and boring, but I promise you it will get better.**


	2. Heaven can wait

**Author's note: Well, no reviews, but never mind that. I did see some followers and other people that read it. So that makes me very happy for a first story! For you who are interested, I don't think this will be a very long story, maybe 4 chapters, since this is still more of a try out. I have a sequel in mind already though. Here the second chapter.**

* * *

Ryan startled awake from his cell phone. He looked at his alarm clock. It was only 7 in the morning. What idiot called him that early. He hadn't got a job anyway, so it was not that he overslept.

The Phone stopped ringing. Ryan turned around in his bed and closed his eyes. He just hoped he could fall back asleep. But he didn't get a chance at that. The phone had started ringing again. Ryan groaned and sat down on the edge of his bed to pick up the phone.

'Wolfe,' he said slightly grumpy.

'Mr. Wolfe, it's Alice, the personal coach of your brother, Rowan.'

Ryan was right awake. 'Alice, is everything allright with Rowan?' He asked worried.

'Well, not really. According to the night shift, Rowan was up all night. He complains about stomachache and he feels sick. I've been watching him for a while now, but I don't trust it. Maybe you should go to the hospital with him. He really is not feeling well.'

'All right, I am coming right away!' Ryan said startled. He hung up and took his clothes from yesterday from his chair.

Ryan knew he would get a message like this eventually. Rowan had multiple illnesses and it was only a matter of time before his body couldn't handle it anymore. Ryan had just hoped it would take more time, before that would happen.

When Ryan was dressed he snatched his keys from the kitchen table and walked to his car. With his shirt half out of his pants and his hair disheveled. It wasn't at all like Ryan, but his OCD wasn't going to win it from the worries he had about his brother.

With squeaking tires Ryan came to a halt at the institution his brother lived. He sprinted into the building and up the stairs to his brother's room. There he found Rowan, sitting on the edge of his bed, with a big white bucket in his arms. When he heard Ryan he looked up. The man saw as white as a sheet and his hair was wet from the sweat.

'Ryan,' Rowan said moaning. 'I don't feel so good.'

'I know buddy. Come on, I'll help you dress and then we will go to the hospital.'

'But I don't want to go to the hospital!'

'I know you don't like hospitals, but I'm worried about you and in the hospital they can help you.'

'Help me with what?'

'With… your stomachache, you do want that to go away, don't you?'

Rowan nodded defeated.

Ryan picked up a sweater and trousers from the wardrobe and helped Rowan getting dressed.

'All right, let's go,' Ryan said.

'But Ryan, my hair, you always say I need to look decent when I go out. My hair is all fuzzy.'

That was true, handicapped or not, Ryan thought that this was no reason to look like some sort of idiot when going out. However, at this moment it wasn't important at all.

'Yeah, well, that isn't important right now. Let's just go now, please,' Ryan said while reaching out his hand to his brother.

Rowan took it and let himself be dragged away by Ryan.

Half an hour later Rowan and Ryan sat down in the waiting area of the ER. Rowan had just underwent some test and they were now waiting for the doctor to call them in his office.

Rowan had laid his head down on Ryan's shoulder, which caused some strange looks from other people in the waiting area. But Ryan couldn't care less. When it came to his brother, he never really cared what people thought. He knew it must look weird that a, at first sight normal looking adult man, was sitting against his adult brother, but whatever.

'Ry, you think it is my kidney's, don't you? Like the doctor warned before.'

'Yeah, I afraid so, Rowan.'

Rowan nodded in agreement. 'I think so, too.'

It was quiet for a moment, before Rowan spoke again. 'I'm not ready to die yet, Ry.'

'You are not going to die, Rowan,' Ryan said, maybe as much to convince himself as his brother. He knew the doctor had said that there were other organs, beside Rowan's kindney's, that were slowly failing.

'Rowan Wolfe!' A doctor called from the entrance of the waiting area.

'Ryan looked up and saw to his relief in was Rowan's own doctor, doctor Sadler.

Rowan had already stood up and was now walking to the doctor. Ryan followed him quickly.

'Give the doctor a hand, will you please,' Ryan whispered in Rowan's ear.

Rowan nodded and walked further with an outstretched hand.

'Hello Rowan,' the doctor said kindly, while shaking Rowan's hand.

'Doctor Sadler. I have increasingly stomachache and I feel sick.'

'So I heard. Come follow me to my room, then you can tell me all about it.'

Rowan followed the doctor to the room, Ryan walked behind them.

'Take a seat,' the doctor said, whilst pointing at two chairs.

Rowan and Ryan sat down in the two chairs and the doctor took a seat behind his desk.

'So Rowan, you said you have constant stomachache and you feel sick. Do you have any more symptoms?'

Rowan thought for a few seconds before answering. 'Well, at first I could not fall asleep, because I was all itchy. And then came that stomachache and the sickness, so then I could definitely not fall asleep.'

'And before last night, were you frequently itchy?'

Rowan shook his head. 'No, never.'

The doctor now turned his attention to Ryan. 'Have you noticed other symptoms, besides the few Rowan just told us?'

'No, not really… Although, I'm not sure if it has anything to do with it, but one of Rowan's coaches told me last week that Rowan was sleeping very much.'

'That definitely has to do something with it. I have got the results back from the tests and I am afraid that the time came that Rowan does need a new kidney in the near future. You do know what that means, Mr. Wolfe.'

Ryan nodded and turned his attention to Rowan. 'Rowan buddy, would you be so kind to wait in the waiting area for a moment, while I speak with doctor Sadler alone?'

'Sure,' Rowan said without any suspicion.

'Have you thought about what I told you a few weeks ago?' The doctor asked Ryan when Rowan had left the room.

'Yes, I have and I have decided to give him my kidney.'

'You do know your brother will not get old, even with your kidney, don't you?'

'Yes, I do, but I want to give him as much time as possible. He isn't ready to die yet and neither am I, to be honest.'

'all right then,' the doctor said whilst standing up. Ryan did the same. 'I will call you as soon as possible, when you two can fit in.' The doctor gave Ryan a paper. 'This is a recipe for medication that will suppress Rowan's symptoms till then.'

Ryan took the recipe and shook the doctor's outstretched hand. 'Thank you.'

Whilst walking back to the waiting area to find Rowan, Ryan looked at his Phone. During the conversation with the doctor, he had felt his phone vibrate in his pocket multiple times. Both surprised as startled Ryan saw that he had 12 missed calls from Horatio. He called back immediately.

'Mr. Wolfe, at last.'

'H?' Ryan said a bid surprised at that comment.

'And I thought you wanted your job back.'

* * *

 **Well, what did you think? As promised, a bit longer, but maybe not that exciting yet huh? At first I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I thought I could better stop here and make a kind of a little cliffy.**


	3. Don't let your eyes deceive you

**Author's note: Good afternoon, or good morning, good evening or goodnight. Depends on wherever you live I guess. Welcome to chapter 3! Thank you all for reading chapter 2 and special thanks to joytiger and .14 for reviewing the previous chapter!**

 **Before you read this chapter, can anyone guess where the titles from the chapters and the title from the story came from? They came from the same idea as the title of my writers name. It is a difficult one, so you must be very great if you could guess it. But little hint: The answer is right in front of your eyes… well maybe that was a big hint.**

 **Now let's get to the point: Chapter 3 ladies and gentleman, enjoy!**

* * *

'H, what d-do y-you mean?' Ryan stuttered.

'If you haven't changed your mind yet and you want your job back, you do need to come to the lab as soon as possible,' Horatio responded.

'Right n-now, you mean?'

'Yes, Mr. Wolfe, now.'

'B-But…'

'For you ten others, Mr. Wolfe, it is very busy at the lab.' ( _I don't know if you can really say that first sentence in English, but I didn't know how to translate it, I think you will get the point, though.)_

'All right, all right, I'm coming.'

10 minutes later, Ryan maneuvered his car through the rest of the traffic. He needed to be at the lab as quick as possible.

'But Ryan,' Rowan moaned. 'I don't want to go to the lab, I just want to go to bed.'

'I know, I know, but this is important. Here, take a pill, it will make your stomach feel better.'

Ryan had stopped at a apothecary, to get Rowan's prescription medicine, a few minutes earlier. He didn't really want to take Rowan with him to the lab, nobody knew about Rowan's existence. He didn't want to think about the strange looks that they would get from Ryan's ex-colleagues. But Rowan's room was not in the same direction as the lab, and Ryan really didn't want to waste his last change of getting reinstated, so he had decided to take Rowan with him. He thought about letting Rowan wait in his car, but he knew he couldn't do that. Rowan didn't feel well and Ryan didn't know how long it would take. Rowan needed to be able to sit comfortable at least, while waiting for Ryan.

Ryan parked his car in an empty parking lot and got out. 'Are you coming?' He asked Rowan.

'Do I really have to?' Rowan complained. 'I really just want to go home.'

'I know you rather go home, Rowan. But like I told you before, this is very important. I promise I'll make it as brief as possible. And besides, in a minute your medicine will work and you will feel better.'

'All right then,' Rowan sighed.

Ryan gave his brother a little nudge in the right direction and then followed his brother, reluctantly.

Inside, Ryan felt like everyone was watching them, or maybe it was just his imagination. Anyways, he dragged Rowan into the elevator with him as quick as possible and pressed the button for the right floor. All right then, here we go, Ryan told himself when the elevator came to a halt on the right floor.

Rowan was first out of the elevator. Sighing, Ryan followed him, in the direction of Horatio's office. But soon he realized Rowan wasn't following him anymore. Ryan turned around and saw his brother in the middle of the corridor, with big eyes and his mouth slightly open. Looking around.

'Come on, Rowan, we are in a hurry.'

'Wow, this is very cool, Ry. Do you really work here?'

'Worked,' Ryan murmured. 'And now follow me, please.' Ryan looked around and saw that all the labrats ware staring at them.

Ryan extended his hand to Rowan, Rowan took it and let himself be dragged away by his brother.

Ryan knocked on Horatio's door, nervously.

'Come in,' a familiar voice said.

Ryan slowly opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Rowan.

Horatio looked up and his eyes grew big. Like he saw a ghost. He opened his mouth a few times, to try and say something, but apparently changed his mind because he closed his mouth again.

Ryan gave Rowan a little nudge. 'Go introduce yourself for me, will you?'

Rowan eagerly extended his hand and Horatio shook it. His eyes still big.

'Hi, I'm Rowan, Ryan's brother,' Rowan said cheerfully. 'Eh, twin brother actually… Identical twin brother even.'

It was Horatio's turn to stutter now. 'I-I can s-see that,' Horatio murmered.

'I'm sorry H, I was at the hospital with him and I hadn't got the time to bring him home. You said I should come immediately, so I did. Is it OK if he waits in the break room? He can draw something there, or something. Rowan likes drawing, don't you Rowan?'

Rowan nodded enthusiastically. 'May I really wait in your break room?'

'Yes, you may, Rowan,' Horatio answered whilst still looking thunderstruck. But there was a little smile on his face now.

'come on Ry, show me the break room!'

Ryan smiled as well, because of his brother enthusiasm. Apparently the medicine had worked. Ryan took Rowan to the break room. To his relief there was no one there. Rowan took a seat at the table and Ryan gave him a pencil and paper.

'Here, go draw something, I'll be right back, all right?'

'Sure, don't worry about me Ry. I'll be fine.'

'If there is something wrong, you know where to find me, right?'

'Yeah, yeah, just go, you were in a hurry, weren't you?'

Ryan gave his brother a playful nudge and then walked back to Horatio's office.

'Mr. Wolfe, take a seat,' Horatio said. He watched Ryan questionable, for a few seconds, before speaking again. 'What is wrong with Rowan? If I may ask?'

'There is nothing "wrong" with Rowan!' Ryan said offended.

'I'm sorry Ryan, I didn't mean it like that.'

Ryan sighed. 'There were a few complications when we were born. Rowan didn't get enough oxygen for a while.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

'It's not that bad, I couldn't wish for a better brother.'

'Yes, he looks like a nice kid.'

'He is,' Ryan affirmed.

'You know you could just have told me you were in the hospital with your brother and you needed to bring him home first. And you could have told us you had a brother, in the first place.'

Yeah, or you could have asked, instead of being mad of me for not picking up my phone earlier, Ryan thought. But he didn't say anything, he didn't dare. They just never asked and it looked like they never would, they just kept on making assumption.

'All right, let's get to the point. It is very busy at the lab at the moment and we have too little personnel. Therefore Stetler gave his approval to get you reinstated, eventually. So, if you still want to, you can get your job back.'

Ryan nodded. 'Off course I want my job back.'

'Very well then.' Horatio laid a few papers in front of Ryan. 'If you sign these, you will be reinstated as from tomorrow.

Ryan signed the papers and handed them back to Horatio. He stood up. 'Thank you, H.'

'You are very welcome, Mr. Wolfe. You deserved it by now.'

Ryan was at the door already, when he heard his name again.

'Oh and Ryan.'

Ryan looked up.

'There is no reason to be ashamed for us of your brother.'

…

Meanwhile in the break room Natalia Boa Vista walked inside.

She saw a familiar back and smiled. So he was finally reinstated? She thought. But then she frowned. Something didn't add up. Ryan was a lefty and this man was clearly writing with his right hand.

'Ryan?' she asked cautiously.

The man looked up, with a big smile on his face.

'I'm not Ryan,' he said. 'I'm Rowan, Ryan's brother.

Natalia looked confused at Rowan.

'His twin brother,' Rowan said. 'Ryan is in conversation with your boss.'

'Oh, I'm sorry Rowan. It is just that Ryan never told me he had a twin brother.'

Rowan's face fell for a moment, but that was short-lived. 'What do you think about my drawing? That's me, with Ryan as a cop. He comes and saves me, as always.'

Natalia looked at the drawing. 'That is very nice Rowan.' There was definitely something strange about Rowan, Natalia thought. And why did Ryan never told her he had a twin brother?

Rowan frowned. 'Are you a friend of Ryan?'

Natalia nodded.

'Have you noticed something strange about Ryan lately?'

'Eh, I'm not sure what you mean, Rowan.'

Rowan sighed. 'I think Ryan is not feeling well lately. He is very tensed and he doesn't make any jokes anymore. I know he is worried about his money, you know,' Rowan sighed again. 'And now he is also worried about me.'

'Is it really? I will keep an eye out for it,' Natalia said while she asked herself what other secrets Ryan kept hidden from her.

'Thank you,' Rowan said.

At that moment Calleigh walked into the break room.

'Calleigh, meet Ro…' Natalia started.

'RYAN WOLFE, HOW DARE YOU…'

…

Ryan was just walking to the break room, when he heard Calleigh.

'CALLEIGH NOOO!' He screamed whilst running towards the break room. He took Calleigh at her waist and dragged her away from Rowan. But it was already too late. Rowan was cowering down in his chair and started to throw up. It was because of the stress.

'It is all right, Rowan. No one is going to hurt you, just like I promised,' Ryan said whilst squatting down next to Rowan.

Rowan looked up. 'I'm sorry Ryan, I was scared.'

'I know, it's all right. Wait here, while I will get you a clean shirt,' Ryan said whilst he remembered he had never gotten his personal stuff out of his locker. So he ran to his locker and saw that indeed, Stetler never had taken the effort to sent him his stuff.

Ryan took a clean shirt out of his locker and ran back to the break room.

'Come on Rowan, take your sweater of.'

Rowan just stared at his feet.

'Please Rowan, you know I'm not really good with… this kind of situations,' Ryan said, hoping that Rowan would take of his dirty sweater. But it seemed that Ryan really needed to touch the sweater, because Rowan was still staring at his feet.

And so, Ryan helped Rowan to take his sweater off, barely looking surprised when he saw the old scars on his brother's back and breast.

'Ryan, I'm so sorry, I didn't know… I had no idea,' Calleigh said whilst Ryan was helping Rowan to put the clean shirt on.

Ryan didn't answer Calleigh. No, you never have any idea, he thought. You just make assumptions, based on nothing. When as a CSI, that is a thing what you definitely should not do.

Without saying anything, Ryan left for the bathroom, so he could wash his hands. He started scrubbing his hands as some kind of idiot under the scorching hot water. His OCD got worse when he was stressed, and stressed was what he was. So he washed his hands, over and over again. Until someone laid a hand on his arm.

Ryan looked up and saw Horatio, he looked worried.

'It's all right Ryan, they are clean, you see? Go back to your brother, he needs you right now.' Horatio turned the water off.

Ryan just stared helplessly at Horatio, for a second, before nodding. He then walked back to the break room. Rowan walked to him, crying.

'Ryan, I'm so sorry, I know you don't like filthiness.'

'Don't worry about it, Rowan, it's OK.' Ryan pulled Rowan to him and Rowan sobbed in his shoulder.

Ryan stroked through his brother's hair. 'Come, let's go home. Then you can finally sleep. This day has been exciting enough. Maybe even a bit too much, actually.'

* * *

 **So, Rowan is Ryan's identical twin brother. Who could have guessed that, huh? All right, I head off to work now. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**


	4. As long as you try your best

**Hello and welcome to the final chapter of this story!**

 **At first for you who were interested: The names from the chapters came for a computer game called the lemmings, which I love. All right the game is older than myself, but it brings back good old memories. And besides, I think the names really did fit in the story. My pen name, is off course, as most of you probably knew, a name of an episode from CSI: Miami, but it is also a name of a level from the lemmings, so, isn't that perfect :)**

 **Second: Thank you for reading and for the reviews!**

 **About the chapter itself, I really thought about it for a few days, but I really do think this is the best end for this story. Well of you go now, read!**

* * *

It was three days later when Ryan got the call. Somewhat nervous he took the call. 'Wolfe.'

'Good morning Mr. Wolfe, it's Doctor Sadler. I have some good news. Rowan and you can go in for surgery, tomorrow.'

'T-Tomorrow?' Ryan stuttered.

'Yes, is that a problem?'

'Eh… well eh… I do have to work tomorrow, I have to ask if I can take some days off.'

'I understand, sir, I know it's tomorrow already. But please do understand that I can't say when there will be a next opportunity. You know what, think about it for a while and talk to your boss. You can call me back later today about your decision.'

Ryan thought about that proposal for a second. 'No, wait, we'll do it tomorrow. Rowan comes first,' he said determined.

'All right then, Mr. Wolfe. I'll expect to see you and your brother tomorrow morning at eight.'

'Thank you Doctor, see you tomorrow.' Ryan hung up and stroked his own hair. What now? He just got reinstated and he couldn't just take a day off. There was so much work to do at the lab. He couldn't abandon his colleagues like that. But he couldn't abandon Rowan either. He couldn't take the risk that the next time they got the opportunity for a surgery would be too late. He needed to do this, he had made his decision.

Ryan walked to Horatio's office hesitantly. He knocked.

'Come in,' Horatio's voice said.

Ryan stepped inside Horatio's office and Horatio looked up.

'Mr. Wolfe. What can I do for you?'

'Eh…Well eh… H, I know this isn't really a good timing, and I haven't deserved this after what happened and all, but can I please take a day off, tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow? That is in a very short period of time, Mr. Wolfe. And you know how busy we are at the moment.'

'I know H, but it is… important,' Ryan said while looking at his shoes.

'I'm sorry Ryan, but I just can't do that to the rest of the team and neither can you. Your teammates are working for days now, without a day off. And you are partly the cause of that.'

'But H…'

'You do understand that, don't you Mr. Wolfe?'

Ryan nodded. 'I understand,' he said softly whilst still staring at his shoes.

Calleigh took that moment to step into the office. 'Oh… am I interrupting?'

'No, you don't, Mr. Wolfe and I were just finished,' Horatio said.

Ryan turned around and walked out of the office without saying anything.

'Where was that all about?' Calleigh asked Horatio.

'Mr. Wolfe wanted to take a day off, tomorrow.'

'Where does he gets the nerve! He has just been working for three days now and he left us with a lot of extra work! What makes him think he deserves a day off?!' Calleigh said fuming.

'Maybe he had good reason for it, Calleigh. But he clearly doesn't want to share it with me. And I can't help him if he doesn't talk to me.'

'Yeah right,' Calleigh said still fuming. 'You did say no, I hope.'

'I indeed said no. We just need every team member at the moment.'

…

Ryan stared at his watch. 6 O'clock. By rights, his work day was over, but there was so much more to do and Ryan still didn't know how he could solve his problematic situation for tomorrow. His decision was made, he wouldn't abandon Rowan, but he didn't know how he could avoid to be fired. He just had to make peace with the fact that there was a big chance he would get fired. However much he loved his job. It felt like a few months ago again. Then he had to make the choice between the money he could make with gambling and his job. He got lucky that he was given a second chance. And now he would already ruin that second chance. But he didn't see another solution.

'Hey Ry, are you coming? The workday is over, you know.'

Ryan jumped, he had been deep in thoughts.

Natalia smiled at him. 'Are you allright?'

'Huh? Yeah fine.'

'You look tired. Come, you have made enough overtime the last two days. You really tried your best, Ryan. Tomorrow there is another day to solve the crime.'

'Yeah, maybe you're right,' Ryan said while getting out of his labcoat. He followed Natalia to the locker room, where Eric and Calleigh where in a heated conversation.

'Ah, there he is,' Eric said. 'Must be nice, eh, only working on Wolfe-time? Did you really think you could get a day off, after only two days of work?'

'Shut up, Delko,' Ryan said.

'No, he doesn't,' Calleigh said. 'This doesn't make any sense, Ryan. First you just abandon us, leaving all your problems behind. Because of a gambling addiction, no less. And then you are reinstated and you think you can just take a day off whenever it suits you!'

'Well, as Delko already referred to notorious day, you wouldn't understand. Had you already thought about the idea that this time, it may be your turn to not understand? And please don't bother to understand!' Ryan slammed his locker shut and walked back to the lab. Maybe it wasn't as hard as he had thought to have to say goodbye to the lab forever.

…

Ryan worked till midnight. Just then he finished processing al his evidence. He decided that if he had to leave, he could at least leave the place as neatly as possible for his colleagues, this time. Ryan grabbed a pen and paper and started to write.

 _Dear H,_

 _I am sorry that I called in sick. I understand if I am no longer welcome to this lab, but I just didn't see another way out._

 _Thank you for the opportunity._

 _Ryan_

Ryan folded the letter and put it in an envelope. He laid it on Horatio's desk. Before leaving the lab, Ryan looked around for one last time, wondering if he would ever see it again.

…

The next morning Rowan and Ryan had reported themselves early at the hospital. To Ryan's delight, they were assigned to a two-persons room. That would save them some odd glances, at least.

'Are you nervous?' Rowan asked while putting on his surgical dress.

'Not really,' Ryan answered.

'You do look nervous, you know.'

Ryan sighed, Rowan was right, he was nervous, but just not for the surgery. More for the response from his probably soon-to-be ex-colleagues.

'Are you nervous?' Ryan asked Rowan.

Rowan shrugged. 'I have been in a few surgeries now.'

'Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't be nervous.'

'This time you won't be around when they will come and get me for the surgery,' Rowan confessed softly.

Ryan walked to his brother and stroked his back. 'I know Rowan. You are allowed to be scared, you know. I am proud of you anyway.'

Rowan smiled sadly.

A nurse came into the room. 'Ryan Wolfe, will you come with me for your surgery, please?'

Ryan nodded. 'I will be there when you wake up, all right?' He said to Rowan.

Rowan nodded. 'Good luck Ry.'

Ryan kissed his brother's forehead. 'You to Rowan.'

…

'Ry… Ry?'

Ryan opened his eyes and groaned.

'Ry, are you awake?'

Ryan looked to his right and saw Rowan was in the bed next to his. He remembered he had woken up a few times before, but Rowan hadn't got back then.

'Yeah, I'm awake.'

'How do you feel?' Rowan asked.

'Like I was hit by a truck,' Ryan answered.

Rowan giggled. 'Yeah, me to.'

'Try to sleep for a bit Rowan. It's late in the evening already.'

'I will, Good night Ryan.'

'Good night, Rowan.'

…

The next morning Ryan waked up early because his phone had started ringing. Sleep-charged he picked up the phone.

'Hello?'

'RYAN WOLFE!' Calleigh's voice yelled through the phone. 'I don't know why Horatio didn't fire you yet, but he wants you at the new crime scene, ASAP!'

'N-Now?'

'Yes, now! Otherwise I will come and get you personally, and you definitely don't want that! And for the record, if I were your boss, you would have been fired by now.'

'All right, all right, I am on my way already.'

Calleigh gave Ryan the address and hung up.

Ryan got dressed quickly.

'Ry, where are you going?' Rowan asked.

'Work,' Ryan growled.

'But you have just been in surgery. And you said you felt like you where hit by a truck, just yesterday.'

'I am fine, Rowan,' Ryan said. But actually he still felt like he had been hit by a truck.

'You really try your best, don't you? You must be the best employee ever.'

'I wish that was true, Rowan. I wish that was true.' And with that, Ryan walked out of the room of to the crime scene. Duty called. And Ryan would always do his best to fulfill his duty. Whether his colleagues hated him or not, he loved his job.

THE END.

* * *

 **Aww poor Ryan, still no one that really understands him.**

 **Well, I am sorry if this wasn't quite the end you were looking for. But like said before, I really think this is the best end for this story. However, to be honest, I wouldn't like the end if I were reading this story myself. There are like so many unanswered questions. Like what did caused Rowan's old scars and does Ryan have the same scars? What will happen with Rowans health and will Natalia keep her promise to Rowan to keep an eye out for Ryan's behavior? Well, not to worry, there is an idea for a sequel already! I will try to update the first chapter somewhere in the following week, so keep an eye out for that one. Till that time, please read and review this story.**


End file.
